Where the music takes me
by vampirefairy09
Summary: Its the beginning of summer, and you would expect the teachers to be spending their first day of relaxation relaxing, right? Wrong. A dark secret is revealed and they will need to pull together to keep everything from falling apart!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey y'all how's it all going?**

**Faragonda, Du Four and Griselda: Fine thank-you**

**Palladium and Avalon: Good thanks**

**Saladin, Kotatorta and Wizgiz: nods**

**Griffin, Zarathustra, and Elditrude: Great**

**Me: Good good. Well this is another one of my stories; I wanted to include all of you when I wrote (typed) this up. So yeah…**

**Faragonda: What's it about dear? **_**Sits next to me **_**(I'm going by the name of Fern now. Don't know why, just want to) **

**Fern: Don't know really I'll just go were the music takes me lol**

**Palladium: Ok so well what are you starting it off about? **_**Everyone looks curiously at me.**_

Fern: Don't know really just basically the first thing that pops into my head. So this is going to be heck of a random story lol.

**Teachers (everyone): Ok… next.**

**Fern: Well time to get on with the story then hmm…**

**Chapter one**

Stepping out into the hall I smiled as I saw my family (Faragonda, Griselda, Du Four, Palladium, Avalon, Wizgiz, Griffin, Zarathustra, Elditrude, Saladin and Kotatorta.) They were slowly walking up to me, shining in the sunlight. Their eyes- golden, were sparkling in the rays. I smiled hugging all of them, and a sense of serenity and belonging filled me; it covered me, making me strong and sure. Nothing would harm me as long as I stayed here, with my family. And I wouldn't let any thing harm them either. I would do anything to protect them. My love hovered over me in a protective matter, and I smiled up at him calming him down.

_Palladium sweet heart calm down, everything's fine. Nothing's going to come and get us while were all together._ I used my thoughts to project this, taking his hand I blocked my thoughts from the others. I was stronger then all of them put together as I could take any power I wanted, and give someone any power I wanted, although that task was very draining.

We walked outside and sat under a big tree. Sitting in the shade I smiled watching my parents-Faragonda and Saladin talking to everyone. All of them joining in I just watched enjoying the peace it was all so tranquil. It was very different from the upbeat streams of life down town. I was glad to be quitting my career as a famous dancer so I could join my family here; it would mean that I wouldn't have to move around from place to place and be able to settle down into teaching. Smiling I curled closer into Palladiums chest, enjoying all the conversation and the summers breeze. Yes summer. Everyone broke up for summer brake yesterday so we all had some free time. Tonight though I had to go hunting, and it meant lying to them as they didn't know that I was a vampire! I wanted to tell them, of course I did, but I was scared that they would hate me. Of course I was going to have to tell them soon because I live forever, so I will never age, or the only other option is to leave forever. That was my last option though, my last measure. I didn't want to do that if I could help it, if there was any other way out of it… sigh. I really was going to have to tell them.

Tears sprung to my eyes, and I tried to blink them back, but found it near impossible as I thought about telling my family that I was a monster, and what they're reactions would be. Burying my head into Palladiums chest I tried to calm myself, but the smell of him was intoxicating. His arms wrapped around me, and I could sense his-everyone's concern and worry. Well I guess I had no choice now. I had to tell them what I was, and hopefully they wouldn't take it badly. Of course though that was just wish full thinking after this conversation they would never want to know or see me again; and that thought made me so scared. I wouldn't get a summer with my family, after I had just been reunited with my parents once again, but they needed to know. Looking around at them all I saw worry on their faces, and I couldn't take it any more. Boiling hot uncontrollable tears streamed down my forever pale, cold face. I didn't deserve their kindness, I deserved to be punished, I had to drink blood to survive; kill another to survive, and that was unforgivable. Tension built up in my muscles, ready to run and leave after I told them, after they would all be disgusted and hate me forever. When Palladium would find out why I had never properly kissed him, why I didn't hug any one for long amounts of time, why my eyes changed colour, and why I tried not to sit to close to any one when my eyes were pitch black-when I was hungry.

A gentle, warm hand was placed on my shoulder, and I looked up to see my mum beckoning me silentely to tell them what was on my mind. Nodding I held up a finger signalling that I would tell them when my thoughts were in order, which they weren't… How would I start this conversation off? What could I say to make it seem a little bit better, to make them understand that I would never hurt them… Snapping out of my thought I realized that I was taking far too long to tell them what was wrong. Taking a deep breath I realised that there was no easy way to do this, so I plunged in on my horrifying secret. Hoping against all hope that they would accept me for who I am…

"Well you have all noticed some strange things about me, and I haven't answered any of them. Just stared blankly at you like I didn't know what you was on about?" They all nodded so I proceeded to continue. "Well now I'll answer you, but please just promise me one thing. Promise me that you all will remember that I would never ever hurt you. Never, I love you all." I looked around and once again heads were shaken in understanding and promising. Sighing I hoped dearly that they would remember that, but I would never blame them if they hated me for what I was. Goodness knows I hated myself for what I was, so it wasn't hard to imagine that they would feel the same way towards me.

"There's no really easy way for me to say this, so im just going to come out and say it, ok? Well please don't be scared I would never hurt you, and I trust me I hate myself for what I have to do, but I've tried to stop. But I just go crazy, it doesn't kill me at all… I'm a, a vampire." I whispered the last part to them all, hoping that they wouldn't hear it, no such luck… Gasps echoed from all around and tears just kept coming. I couldn't bear to look at their faces; to see the revulsion and disgust that I knew would be there, so I went to stand, only to find a gentle hand grab my wrist.

"Fern dear don't leave. Were shocked and certainly confused but we wont hate you." My mum told me standing up beside me, looking into my eyes… telling the truth. My Mum almost always knew on the lines of what I was thinking, which with this secret was really scary. Everyone stood around me agreeing with her, making a circle so I wouldn't be able to escape, although whether consciously or sub consciously I don't know they kept a little distance from me, which is what I had been afraid. Sobs racked my body, and I collapsed to the ground, just crying, worrying about what was to come…

**Fern: Well???**

**Faragonda: Very dramatic, and why a vampire???**

**Everyone else: Yeah, why???**

**Fern: Because I wanted to, I told you it would be random, and that was. I just wrote the first thing that came into my mind; and I thought it went quiet well considering.**

**Palladium: Yeah you did very well. It only took you about…**

**Everyone: TWO HOURS TO WRITE, OVER A COURSE OF THREE NIGHTS AN ALL1!!!**

**Fern: Ok ok. Yeesh no need to shout ya know, honestly you all need to act your age. **_**Smirks.**_

**Everyone: Hey!!!**

**Fern: Lol, well that's it for now. Please R&R. Hope you enjoyed this one. I know I did.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh sweet heart, it'll all be ok." Palladium said cradling me in his arms. Curling closer into him I smiled as I heard the gentle, steady, constant thrumming of his heart; it calmed me slightly, and I was-after a while-finally- able to stop crying.

Looking around me I saw everyone crowded around, kneeling or sitting on the floor. None of the fear or revulsion was etched onto their faces like I had been afraid of. Instead they looked sympathetic and worried! Which was something I totally didn't deserve.

"You can ask questions if you want. I'll tell you the truth." I murmured honestly, hoping to get it all out of the way. Wanting to get back to normal, but knowing that they would forever secretly never want to be with me on their own, they would be scared of me from now on. There was only one thing for it. I would have to do what I didn't want to… leave here forever!

"Don't you dare fern." Mum said sounding stern putting an arm around me.

"We trust you dear, were just shocked… but we know you wouldn't hurt us, and we don't hate you." Grizelda said unusually sympathetic. I smiled gratefully believing her as everyone put in words of agreement. Slowly I started to relax, getting ready to explain everything.

"Ok well, I only drink human blood-that's donated by humans themselves, you know like at blood donour places and stuff. Erm I do eat but only in small amounts. If I overeat the consequence are, well, eww, to say the least." Laughs were sounded from my family, gentle and caring. "Well umm… I did used to live at the house of night but finished early as I got bitten by a different type of vampire. I live for eternity and don't age. Its hard for me to die, but I can get sick. Im the only one of my kind, but as you may of guessed I really do hate myself…" I trailed off wondering what they would think, wondering if there were any more questions to come. There was.

"So if your hungry-thirsty? Do you have black eyes?" Avalon asked gently, I nodded. "So is that why you stay away from us?" He asked as realisation struck the others.

"Yeah. I'm scared Ill loose control; I don't want to hurt any of you. Although it is harder around some of you then it is around others. That's basically got to do with how often I see you and spend time with you, and how strong the scent of your blood is." The others stared at me in shock, and I used my powers to find out that they wanted to know who I had trouble around- not to stay away but to try and help.

" Palladium your blood smells the strongest and most amazing to me. That's why I haven't let what we do get to far. Mum yours smells really good as does yours Griffin, Kotatorta, Du Four and Wizgiz." Letting a deep sigh out I stood up. I was thirsty and being around them wasn't helping at all, especially with all the talk of blood. Stepping away from them I relaxed slightly as a gentle breeze blew fresh air around me. I was finally able to get my thoughts under control as well as my hunger. It was nice, a relaxing kind of feel.

Palladium came up behind me and wrapped his arms wearily around me, smiling I lent back into him, enjoying the comfort that his presence brought.

"I love you Fern." Palladium murmured lovingly. Tears sprung to my eyes again and I stared disbelievingly into his eyes. He couldn't. It wasn't possible. He knew what I was, he must be trying to make me feel better I reasoned. Palladium turned me gently in his arms.

"I do Fern. Nothings changed, your still the same you. The only difference is that we know you better now than we did before. I love for who you are, not for who you could be. Ok?" Nodding I pulled myself closer into his arms. He soothingly rubbed my back calming me down as I listened to his breathing.

"I love you to…and thank you." I murmured smiling into his chest. His smell was wonderful, and would of been hard to been around for others of my kind, but he was my soul mate. I couldn't hurt him, I loved him. When he died I would die. I heard him chuckle as I yawned. I was always usually really hyper on the night but when it came to the day I just wanted to go curl up in bed and fall asleep.

Sitting back down every one hugged me again. It was nice to know that they would always be here for me and never leave me. They were so so sweet. I would never be able to repay them for their kindness. I loved them all so much.

"Fern?" Du Four asked. I turned my head to look at her. Waiting for the next question. "How can you go out in sunlight? Doesn't it hurt?" She looked curiously at me and I could see them all trying to work this out. Realising that I hadn't answered one of the basic questions I giggled, it didn't help with all their expressions.

"Umm sorry, you just all looked so funny. Rite erm I guess I should have seen this one coming shouldn't I?" I giggled again and they all shook their heads at me in amusement. "Erm well it hurts my eyes, it can get really bad depending on how strong the suns rays are. But today's not too bad, the suns not really that strong. Actually it's kinda weird for summer. Oh well… Oh im straying from the subject, hehe sorry." Everyone laughed at me and I stuck my tongue out at them all causing them to laugh even more.

"Would you ever change us?" Wizgiz asked. I froze. How could he ask me that? I wouldn't damn another person to my life. It just wouldn't be fair.

"Of course not." I stated softly.

"WHY?" They shouted. I cringed.

"Jeez you guys are so loud, not to mention overly dramatic."

"We are not.." "So not..." "How are we…" "We just want to be with you…" "We want to take care of you and be your family." They all trailed off. How could they want to be like me? Didn't they understand? Im a monster, I shouldn't be here, I should be dead.

"No you shouldn't sweetheart. You're a good person. You're not evil, and you have as much rite as any one else to live." Mum explained gently. As always she was telling the truth and the others whole-heartedly agreed with her.

"Thank you. I can see where you're coming from and I thank you all soo much but im sorry. I couldn't do that to anyone. Especially to the people that I love."

"Fern, we **want **you to. We want to be with you. All of us here love you, and we couldn't bear the thought of loosing you. Please Fern, we just want to be with you. And now that we can for eternity, well that means so much to us." Dad told me softly. All agreed and I just couldn't believe it.

"But don't you understand? It would have to be done during a six weeks holiday so you can spend time getting your blood lust under control, secondly you could only stay about four or five years afterwards. You wouldn't age, and if people knew about us they'd start to kill us…again." I finished sighing looking into their eyes, pleading for them to understand.

"Also it would mean me having to bite you. Drinking your blood and putting my venom into your system. I may have good control over blood, but im not **that** good." I explained. "I couldn't bear the thought of hurting you, and trust me it will. For a full hour you will feel like your body is on fire. It's the most awful pain, unbearable. You will be asking for death, wishing for death. And I don't want to hurt you. It would be unbearable for all of us." I finished. I couldn't do it. _But____it would be nice to have the____company. And they want you to, and you don't want to leave them. You love them. You could do it just this once. _A voice in the back of my mind whispered. _They're my family. I love them, and would never put they're lives in danger like that. It wouldn't be fair. _I chastised myself sternly. I was stubborn, and that side of me decided to kick in. They wouldn't be hurt; I wouldn't do that to the people that I loved. They would be safe.

"Fern dear, you do realise that we would find some one else to change us don't you." Palladium spoke softly. Tears sprung to my eyes and I shook my head.

"You mean you actually want to be a vampire? Live forever- never die. Live on blood. Don't you see? I shouldn't exist. Im not meant to be. Im a monster. I thirst for your blood. Right now if I wanted to I could kill you all in seconds. I can move so quick that you wouldn't be able to stop me." I told them angrily, more at myself, then them. "Y'all smell so good. Don't you realize? You would never be the same again. I wish I had some one to say not to change me, I just don't want to hurt y'all." I murmured dejectedly, calming slightly. It hurt me to think that I could hurt them so easily just knowing what I could do to them. It made me disgusted with myself. Tears once again sprung to my eyes and I couldn't believe I was being so weak and pathetic.

"I really want to live for eternity with you, but I think you'd live to regret it. I mean you would have to leave your jobs and lives here behind before people started to realise you aren't aging. Not only that but could you live with killing people? Hurting them to survive, cause that's what you need to do for the first year of being a vampire. You **have **to kill humans. You have no choice, you don't only need their blood, but you also need their **humanity**. Its not as simple and easy as people think. I mean if changed you I would be a danger to y'all because I would have to put my venom into your system. If I took to much blood, which I could do easily, then you could die. It would be so hard for me to stop. On the other hand I don't want you going to another one of my kind. I wouldn't be able to trust them with you…You really know how to put me in predicaments, don't you?" They all smiled sadly at me.

"Yes we do, but it's the honest truth, and if that's what we will have to do then we shall, we wont let you go through this alone Fern." Palladium spoke softly, trying to calm me. My resolve weakened as I stared into their eyes.

"Fine. Ill do it." They all smiled. I held up a finger. "On one condition." That got them all looking at one another, and I couldn't help but grin ever so slightly.

"What is it dear?" Mum asked me, taking my hand in hers.

"We'll do this next summer. I promise. But have this summer as a human, build memories, and do what you have never done but you wanted to. It will be different experiencing everything as a vampire. Does that sound ok?" I reasoned with them; at least they would have one last summer as human. I could give them time to create memories. I was dreading the on coming summer but I would keep to my promise. It would be better than them going to some psycho vampire and getting killed.

**Hey all, what did you think? All good? I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know I had a lot of fun writing it; and I am sorry that it took me so long to do, but I wanted it to be good, and I had allot of trouble with ideas. Please as always R&R.**


End file.
